


Stay Still

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: carolnat [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Natasha Romanov, Drabble, F/F, Punishment, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff





	Stay Still

Both Carol and Natasha had been in the same spot for a good ten minutes, but neither of them moved a single muscle. The redhead's arms around Carol, while her strapon was still in her. 

"N-Nat, please fuck me," Carol whined, hoping her girlfriend what give her what she wanted.

"Absolutely not. This is your punishment for teasing me _all_ day. Such a little slut, can't even withstand ten minutes. You were already trying to grind a minute in!" Natasha laughed, running her hand up Carol's thigh. 

The punishment was simple, thirty minutes of laying there, and _then_ Carol would be fucked. She was needy, and desperate for Natasha at this point. Wanting nothing more than to be fucked properly. 

Twenty-five minutes into the punishment, Carol could feel that her thighs were now soaked. It drove her to start grinding, but Natasha didn't even try to stop her. 

"Fuck, please Nat?" she cried, moving her hips the best she could in the position she was in.

"You wanna get off pretty girl? Then fuck yourself on my cock." Natasha said lazily, hands moving from her body. 

Carol rolled her eyes as she pushed harder against Natasha, the strapon brushing against the spot she needed the most. After a few more attempted movements, Natasha gave in (as much as she liked to have Carol do it herself, she too, wanted to fuck her. Hard.)

Pulling out, Natasha laid down onto her back, and her girlfriend was quick to get on top. She held the base of her strap still as Carol pushed herself down onto it. Letting out a quiet gasp as she adjusted herself so she was holding onto the headboard.

"Come on, baby, ride my cock," Natasha let out a laugh, reaching up to smack Carol's breasts. "That's it Princess, you took your punishment so well. You don't have to ask me to come tonight."

With that Carol moved so that only the tip of the strapon was in her, the other end pushing against Natasha. Slowly moving up and down on her strapon, Natasha knew exactly what she was trying to do. 

"You want to tease me again, Printsessa? Is that so?" Natasha asked, moving her hips upward to match Carol's slow movements.

"Fu-Nat!" she cried. 

Natasha's movements never slowed down, even as the blonde came around her strap. Holding onto the headboard for support as her girlfriend fucked up into she let out a cry. Another orgasn building, but before she could even reach that one, Natasha pulled her off of the strapon.

"Nat-" she began, but Natasha cut her off. 

"Don't tease me, and maybe you will get that second orgasm after all, Danvers."


End file.
